


Bloodline

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: What now? [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (Heading toward redemption), Anger, Angst, Family, Gen, Kazan's somewhat less angry than normal, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Redemption, Rin is a good bean, This counts as family bonding right, anger issues, do not copy to another site, super not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Rin wakes up at the Yamaoka Family Estate, free of The Entity, for better or worse her ancestor is there too.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni & Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Series: What now? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669573
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Dead by Daylight is the property of Behaviour Interactive, all rights belong to their respective owners.

Rin Yamaoka is whole again.

She doesn’t know how she is, she doesn’t know how her limbs aren’t severed and her side isn’t open and glass shards aren’t digging into her skin.

She shouldn’t be whole, but she is.

She shouldn’t be at her home, the place her father murdered her, with no fog, with no oppressive and demanding voice in her head, but she is.

She hears a faintly familiar, deep, voice, nearby.

It’s The Oni, Kazan. She knew his name was Kazan (she wasn’t sure how she knew, maybe someone told her somehow, was it The Alchemist? Vigo?)

Kazan Yamaoka.

She’d recognized it as soon as she heard the first name, there were few ‘Kazan’s’ in the world, fewer still that were a hulking behemoth of a man, who always carried a Kanabo.

(Her… her father had told her stories, that it was _Kazan’s_ own father who bought the estate, that they’d kept all this time, through generations, even as the legend of an Oni with a Kanabo had lingered in nearby areas).

Truth be told she’d not given it much thought, a base level of wondering why someone would do the things the legend said her ancestor did, but other than that it’d hardly kept her awake at night.

Now she wondered, perhaps she had for a while (as much as she’d been able to think about anything beyond that ever demanding voice), why, why he’d done the things it was said he’d done. Why _she_ had picked her ancestor and then Rin herself.

Maybe she could get an answer to that now… maybe it was not a good idea to try.

She walked forward quietly, heading toward the rumbling voice.

Only to jolt when a vicious crashing sound echoed out, followed by what sounded like rubble hitting the ground.

She wasn’t surprised to see a chunk taken out of the side of her home, but she was surprised to see that Kazan only held a Katana, there was no Kanabo, nor could she see it with a cursory glance around.

She wasn’t particularly upset at the damage he’d just done either, she wanted to destroy it too, wanted to tear all of it down, so there was no evidence this place had ever existed.

(She wonders if her mother’s blood had stained the floor).

Looking at him now, it was apparent she wasn’t the only one who’d changed back to her former appearance, there was no gray skin, she didn’t think the mask was on, and most of his armor was missing, his bare back heaving with each breath, long tangled hair trailing down his neck and shoulders. 

Of course she couldn’t see his face, maybe he was still monstrous, maybe he always had been.

She breathes in, slightly strained.

“Kazan?”

This is probably a very foolish idea.

A strange sort of shudder goes through him before he turns to her, and he’s human, there’s no fangs, or third eye, just a man.

He looks surprised to see her, and perhaps confused, she knows she looks much different than he’s ever seen her look, on the occasion they interacted. 

Maybe the surprise breaks through some of the anger, or perhaps he’s just drained, there’s something tired about him, something that makes him seem less large and imposing. 

She thinks it’s exhaustion.

That’s something she understands, she feels too tired to hold onto her anger for much longer, and what would the point be? She’s not there anymore, they aren’t, their master isn’t here, in their heads. 

They lost their family, now they’ve lost their purpose.

Which is why she went to him instead of away, he’s all she has now.

She thinks, she _hopes_ that he realizes _she’s_ all he has now.

She hopes it can be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> /kicks the door down/ So this fought me tooth and nail, I've been working on it half the day, I was SUPPOSED to be playing VIDEO games Kazan!  
> I hope it's okay, I'm aware Kazan is probably OOC and also he's a mean man, but I just want everyone to be happy okay? Ohana means FAMILY.  
> I think Kazan actually had fangs when he was alive? But that doesn't make sense to me for a number of lore reasons so I'm disregarding it, we're assuming that at some point he looked normal.  
> Also I have only the barest knowledge of Japan, which is a big part of why I didn't attempt to have any Japanese in this, I don't want to use Google Translate to butcher that language, I do consider them to be speaking in Japanese (or... Rin is, as Kazan doesn't speak) but I didn't write in it. Also fun fact, 'Kazan' is not a common name, that's why I had Rin specify that it was easy to guess the connection, beyond the Kanabo and other influences.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
